Particularly with the recent emphasis on improved physical conditioning, there is an increased demand for exercise equipment that can be set up and used in one's home. As a result, there is a multitude of exercising devices on the market, but most require a substantial amount of floor space, and many are priced at levels that make them prohibitive for the typical wage earner.